Mongoliaball
Mungğul Ulus bömbüge |image = Attack on Qing.png |caption = REMOVE QING!! GIB INNER MONGOLIA BACK!! |reality = |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic |personality = |language = Mongolian |religion = Buddhism ( Vajrayana) Atheism Islam Shamanism |friends = All Turkic and other Altaic countryballs Chinaball All Uralic countryballs |enemies =file:Serbia-icon.png Kebab Removers Because I am the ancestor of A few kebabs |founded = 1930 |predecessor = |successor = |likes = Remembering his glorious past, finding Velociraptor and Protoceratops bones in the Gobi desert, delicious Mongolian BBQ, throat singing, horses, archery Genghis Khan |hates = |intospace = Yes, 10th ball into space! |status = Wants to restore mongol empire but sandviched between china and russia |notes = |capital = Ulan Batorball |gender = Male |bork = mongol mongol, conquer conquer |food = Buuz Buuz |onlypredecessor = PR Mongoliaball |predicon = PR Mongolia |type= Mongolic }} Mongoliaball, or Mongolball, is a landlocked countryball in East Asia. Mongolia is located between Russiaball and Chinaball. He was to into mighty stronk empire that covered 24% of the earth (you mad Romans?). Now ironically he has the least dense population in Asia and the world (exclude Greenland and you're good). History Mongoliaball was born as a 1ball, then adopted by Xiongnuball, Xianbei Stateball, Rouranball, Rouran Khanagateball, Gokturkball, Uyghurball, Khitanball, Mongol Empireball, Northern Yuan, Oiratball, Qingball, Bogd Khaanate of Mongoliaball, and PR Mongoliaball and he is Brother of Kebab. Relationships * Russiaball - Mongolia and Russia are best friends. Well, most of the time. Mongoliaball hates him for the fact he stole Tuvaball. ** Soviet Unionball - communist broletariat! * North Koreaball - North Korea looks to Mongolia for economic reforms. * Chinaball - China wants to anschluss Mongolia China is of largest trading partner to Mongolia. BTW, Southern Mongolia is of Mongol clay!!! And Ningxia too! * Tibetball - He wants independence! I cannot help you gain it, because I am not strong like old times. Ironic since I did actually anschlussed them back then. * Finlandball - Ural–Altaic bros! Finns and Mongols can into invade Russia! * USAball - sent advisers to Iraq and helped USAball remove Saddam Hussein. * Kazakhbrick - Mongolia has an embassy in Astanabrick and a Consulate General in Alamaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulan Batorball. *The rest of Asia, Eastern Europe, the Middle East - LOL remember that time I invaded you? Ah the good old days. * Turkeyball - He likes us, also we are Cousins. * ISISball - Pffftt.... whan an amateur invaders!!!!!!! YOU HAVE NO SKILL IN THE ART OF INVASION!!!! I can into destroy Baghdad while you cannot!!!! How to draw # Draw a circle (circle tool not allowed) # Draw three stripes # Color the middle one blue, the other two red # On the left stripe, draw with yellow a small circle with a flame on top and a crescent below. Draw a triangle with a line below, then a yin and yang symbol. Draw a line, triangle, and then sandwich what you drew with two thick lines. # Draw asian eyes (with no pupils of course) And then you are done! Gallery 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 8GCDmAq.png Opera_Mundi_new.png G2xvscz.png Dr. Mongoldstein.png Ghost of Mongolia's Past.png 5 star hotel.jpg Enlightment.jpg Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png Inner mongolia.png Mongolia-icon.png Mongolia past.jpg Mongolia.png Ghost of Mongolia's Past.png W9JF7a2.png dLnOLuo.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png Reddit Spike52656 Secret.png HUyE4tX.png WB5PJAU.png 5igvpK4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Mongolia not great anymore....png VoNkUek.png Fcz0T6c.png 크리스마스.png CBN5lcK.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 3AUtIho.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Links *Facebook page Neo-Nazism Nazi Mongolia and Nazi Malaysia Are in this picture ----------> Mongolia and Malaysia can into Neo-Nazism! Neo-Nazi Mongols officaly called as Dayar Mongol es:Mongoliaball ko:몽골공 ru:Монголия Category:Asia Category:Mongoloid Category:Anschluss Category:East Asia Category:Ching Chong Category:Buddhist Category:Modern Countryball Category:BBQ Category:Mongolia Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Desert Category:Homosex Removers Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:OSCE Category:Mountains Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Nomads Category:Altaic Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Former Empire Category:Sparse Category:Second World Countries Category:East Asian Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Buddhist Kebab Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Developing countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Neo-Nazi Category:Neo-Nazism Category:Nazi Category:Buddhism Category:Shamanism Category:Cold Category:Russia Allies Category:Russian lovers Category:Anti nazi Category:Us allies Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Mongolian Category:Buddhistball